1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to corrugated paper board fabrication technology and more particularly, to an edge alignment control apparatus for sheet material that allows quick correction of vertical alignment of sheet members to be glued.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the progress of time and the development of industry and business, product market competition is severe. In addition to cheap cost, quality control is one of the requisite factors to survive in the market. Manufacturers commonly utilize automatic production equipment to fabricate products instead of conventional machines, enhancing the productivity and improving the yield rate.
Following improvement of people's living standards and the rise of environmental protection consciousness, paper material is intensively used for packing or wrapping commercial products. Corrugated paper boards are intensively used for making cartons and boxes for the advantages of high strength and shock absorbing characteristics. Further, corrugated paper board facilitates printing. Using a carton or a box of a corrugated paper board for packing commercial products for storage and delivery can well protect the products against damage.
The fabrication of a corrugated paper board requires a series of processes, including paper receiving, pre-heating, corrugated paper forming, gluing, cooling, stamping, trimming, cutting and stacking. Regular corrugated paper boards may have a different number of layers, such as 3 ply, 5 ply, 7 ply or 10 ply. When bonding two paper sheet members with glue, the paper sheet members must be kept in perfect alignment as they are being delivered forwards at different elevations. If one of the paper sheet members is deviated from the course, the glued product will become defective. A defective paper board may be trimmed. However, this extra trimming process complicates the fabrication and increases the labor cost. Further, the reduced size of the trimmed paper board may not meet the requirement.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure or apparatus that can control the alignment of paper sheet members to be glued.